


calculator messages

by joytriestowrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, For a Friend, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), and, are mentioned but it ain't 'bout them, hunk - Freeform, it's their birthday, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytriestowrite/pseuds/joytriestowrite
Summary: lance and keith are bored in math class. lance decides to send keith messages through their math calculators. for a friend, i dont ship them





	1. chapter one : hey

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea as i stared at my math calculator while my teacher was giving a boring lecture. my friend had previously asked me to write them a fluffy klance fic and even though i don't ship them i was like aight. so then i wrote the entire fic during that same math class. i think its really cute uwu

Keith slumped in his blue plastic seat which was placed next to the wall in his Algebra 2 class. It was another day of another lecture made by Mr. Iverson, however, no one was paying any attention. Everyone was doing their own thing while Iverson went on about slopes or something. 

The lecture was so boring that Keith could feel his eyes drooping. He figured Iverson wouldn’t notice if he just closed his eyes for a bit. But before Keith could close his eyes he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Keith instantly perked up, now awoken but the gentle touch on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes Keith watched as a slender, caramel arm placed a calculator on his desk.

He hesitated a bit, glancing around to see if anyone had saw what just happened, before he finally picked up the calculator. 

Once in his hands, Keith pressed a random button to turn on the calculator. 3 simple letters appeared before him.

hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah i'm updately daily since it's short i'm pretty much done


	2. chapter two : hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading this in class. say hi. *friend says hey*

Keith immediately whipped his head around to find the sender once he read those three letters. 

The Cuban boy who sat behind him tried to hold back a smirk as he watched the mullet man turn around to face him.

Keith gave a puzzled expression as he watched Lance pretend not to notice him.

After a few seconds, Lance’s eyes met Keith’s. He stared at him almost as if to ask “Did you get my message”. Then he gave Keith a little wink before moving his eyes to pretend to engage in Iverson’s lecture.

Keith turned around promptly, his face was light red from his interaction with Lance. Somehow he managed to get his semi-trembling fingers to pick up the calculator and type . . .

hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao *mullet man*


	3. chapter three : keith panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning

After his response was written, Keith rested his back on his seat. Now how was he supposed to deliver his message?

He gazed around to see what everyone was doing.

That short nerd girl, who was a grade below him, was frantically writing in her journal soaking in everything Iverson was saying. Hunk was passed out in his seat, and Allura was reading a book underneath her table.

Keith wondered how he was going to return the calculator back to Lance. He couldn’t just turn around and hand it to him because Iverson might notice and he couldn’t tap him on the shoulder because Lance sat behind him.

Keith was so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice the warm hand next to his right cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day three of daily updates.


	4. chapter four : let's build a relationsip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and keith figure out how to pass notes. lance wants to build a friendship with keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really bad at summaries and i honestly didn't even know what to call this. i hate unfinished fics so i kind of have to finish this even tho i don't want to. italic is keith and bold is lance

Lance could tell Keith was in distress.

He watched him type letters into the calculator, look around, and then stare into the distance.

After awhile of staring at the back of Keith’s head, Lance decided to help him out. He extended his arm to Keith’s cheek, intending for Keith to place the calculator on his hand.

Once Keith noticed Lance’s hand next to his face, he was startled but knew exactly what to do. He handed the calculator to Lance while watching Iverson. He wasn’t trying to get caught and have Shiro yelling at him again.

As soon as Lance felt the calculator in his palm he slowly pulled his arm back, trying hard to not draw any attention to himself. When the calculator was in the safety of his desk Lance examined Keith’s simple message.

 _hi_ was all he wrote.

**Yo. Lance here**

Once satisfied with his message, Lance returned the calculator back to Keith. He watched as Keith read his message and type one of his own. When Keith finished, Lance repeated his previous movements to retrieve the calculator.

_I know._

Lance grinned at Keith’s simple message.

Despite going to the same school for 5 years, Keith and Lance never really interacted with each other. But now they shared a mutual friendship with Hunk. Iverson’s class is so boring I wanna gulge my eyes out Lance responded Keith was really reserved whereas Lance and Hunk were rowdy and liked to have fun. So they didn’t all hang out often but Lance really wanted to get to know Keith. Lance was just a nice guy who liked making friends and by sending these messages Lance hoped to actually to build a relationship with Keith.

**Same here I tried to take a nap but my seat ain’t that comfortable**

_*is not_

**huh**

_*ain’t* is a garbage word_

**Lol seriously**

_Yes._

**why do you always act like an old man lol**

_What_

**like you never want to hang out with me and hunk**

_*Hunk and I_

**okay since when did you become the grammar police**

_*shrugs*_

**anyway hunk and i ( see i did it right this time ) are going to arcade by the boardwalk**

_Okay and . . ._

**you want to come ?**

_Why_

**whaddya mean why ?**

_I mean why do you want me to come_

**because why not**

_Okay_

**cool**

_So_

**so**

_Yeah_

**yeah**

_What_

**now**

_idk_

**Oh the bell is about to ring**

_oh really_

**Yeah well ig we’ll have to finish this convo late** r

_Yeah_

* r r i i n n g g *

Keith handed the calculator back in time for a bell to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a date and a kiss ! ( i'm gonna try and make it super fluffy ) also if this chapter is kind of trash I'm sorry I tried. It's kind of hard writing a fic about a ship you don't ship. <> Okay so the next chapter is harder than I expected to write, mostly because I have no motivation. I promised a kiss but I haven't really built any flirtatious interactions between these two. Next week I'll try to get the final chapter out but no promises. <3


	5. chapter 5 : you are, you are gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from that video where the guys like "Have you ever been walking down a street with your best bro and while you're walking you accidentally touch hands? And you think to yourself: that was weird . . . but i'm not gay! You are, you are gay"

  Keith quickly gathered his things together while a thousands thoughts rushed through his head.

  Why did he said he was going to come ? He didn’t really want to hang with Hunk and Lance. Keith liked to keep to himself and not really venture out friends and Hunk and Lance were a little too much for him.

  But even he couldn’t deny that he envied their close friendship. They were the loudest in the cafeteria always putting on a show for the other students. Lance would dare Hunk to try some crazy food combination and everyone would get so fascinated as Hunk gobbled down whatever Lance made him eat.

  Maybe that’s why he agreed to go hang without them, Keith thought. To have that close friendship with someone.

  Keith shook the thought out. No. He was only doing it because he had nothing better to do. Plus Shiro was always saying he needed to get out more. Maybe this was his chance.

  Whatever it was, Keith decided to ignore it as he slung his backpack across his back. While he walked towards the classroom exit he could feel a pair of brown eyes staring at him. However, Keith decided that he’s worry about his Lance problem later.

* * *

 

  “Do you think he’s gonna show?”

  “I hope so,” Lance said “text him again”

* * *

 

  * _b r r i i n n g g_ *

  _Ughhhhh_

  Lance managed to catch up with Keith later in the day to inform him that he’d be waiting at the Boardwalk Arcade with Hunk at 6pm.

  Keith shifted his head from its position in his pillow to look at his phone. The screen showed that it was 6:13 pm and he had 8 messages from **HUNK**.

  He said he was going to go. So why wasn’t he going ?

  _Uggghhhh_

  Keith groaned again and shoved his pillow off his bed. He got up, put on some pants, and headed out of his room.

  “I’m headed out”

  “To do what” Shiro said looking up from his book

  “Going to go hang out with Hunk and some other kid from school” Keith huffed

  “Huh” Shiro quirked brow “Never thought I’d see the day you’d finally leave the house”

  “Me too” Even after shutting the front door Keith could still hear Shiro yelling “Have fun”

* * *

 

  “I’m here”

  “Ugh finally!” Lance said turning his head around to face Keith

  “Your late”

  “Okay and,” Keith said walking past him before turning around to say “I’m here now”

  “You guys are weird, let’s go in” Hunk said pushing them towards the arcade door.

  All throughout the evening the 3 boys spent time playing video games, eating greasy pizza, and enjoying eachothers company.

  “I actually enjoyed myself” Keith said afterwards

  “Oh really” Lance said shoving him slightly

  “Yeah” Keith said chuckling a bit

  They were taking a walk through the boardwalk together after Hunk had left, neither of the two wanting the night to end. Laughing, talking, walking, repeat. Lance got to know Keith better and Keith finally made friends. And a even more perfect way to end the night, as they walked side by side their hands would touch slightly. It made shivers go through Lance’s body and not because it was cold out. The light brushing of their fingers made Keith’s face go red and he always turned his face.

  They finally reached the end of the boardwalk that looked over the beach. Lance rested his hands on the railing and looked into Keith’s eyes and Keith did the same. Just looking at each other.

  The end

  -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end !! i can breathe again !! this was fun and all but i'm never doing that again. it's good right ? right ? idk

**Author's Note:**

> it's super short ik. i'm chopping it up into little chapters. there's three short chapters, followed by a long chat message, and then finally a cute date.


End file.
